Brother's
by Ravens Wolf 23
Summary: First Fanfic. Beast Boy finnaly works up the courage to tell Raven how he feels, but his brother turns up and it may be too late! BBRae, Rated T for later chapters.
1. Just talk to her

**Brother's**

**Chapter 1: Just talk to her**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except for the plotline, sadly.

He started to pace around the living room again, trying as hard as he could to pluck up the courage to knock on the door and talk to her. The Sun was already up and the oranges and yellows it made glared through the wall sized window, onto the couch and coffee table. It was around 7.00am and he knew she would be awake by now, (even though he usually gets up around 10). At least the others weren't up yet to see him in this state. His hands were shaking and his stomach was turning from the thought of rejection. Finally he decided he was ready and it was time to tell her.

Easier said than done. He held his head up high in determination and he marched through the sliding doors, into the hallway and up to the door marked _Raven_. He stared at the door for about 2 minutes and started to pant with anxiety. He psyched himself up then raised his clenched fist to the door when _swoosh_, the door opened and he fell backwards in shock.

As he rubbed his back, attempting to heal his injury, he heard a very familiar voice.

"Beast Boy? What on earth are you doing?" He whipped his head up to see a dark cloaked figure with a confused and slightly annoyed expression on her somewhat pale face.

"Uh nothing, I'm just uh… goin' to get some breakfast. Yeah that's it so um see ya." He stuttered getting up off the floor and rubbing the back of his head nervously, before almost running back to the living room/kitchen. Raven just tilted her head and returned to her room, deciding to wait until the others awoke so she wouldn't be bothered by her green friend.

"What the hell was that?!" Beast Boy shouted at himself in frustration, his hands running through his short, dark green hair. "Why didn't you just ask her?" As he paced the bright room, he failed to notice a certain half mechanical being enter the room and stand on the stairs watching him.

"Yo, what the hells wrong with you, man?" he asked half joking around. Beast boy yelped and turned on his heels to see Cyborg with an eye brow raised.

"Uh nothing just… taking my morning walk." He said attempting to be innocent.

"Well you might wanna slow down cause your burning out the carpet." Cyborg replied walking to the fridge to fix himself breakfast.

"Oh yeah, hehe, sorry." Beast boy laughed nervously, walking over to join his friend in the kitchen. The doors slid open again to reveal the boy wonder drag himself down the few steps followed by Starfire.

"Hey." Robin murmured as he went past the kitchen, grabbed the paper lazily off the glistening side counter and sat down on the couch, he was still half asleep. The other two titans just nodded in reply.

"Hello friends, Beast boy and Cyborg" Starfire said enthusiastically, flinging her arms in the air.

"Hey Star" they both said trying not to be too blunt. Starfire quickly scanned the room then said, to no one in particular, "Where is friend Raven". Cyborg just shrugged but Beast boy scratched his head and said,

"Uh I don't know, why would I know". Fortunately, he was completely ignored by everyone except Starfire who just nodded and turned back out the doors to fly to the roof in search of her friend.

"So, you want a chicken or turkey sandwich for breakfast?" Cyborg asked with a grin. Beast Boys face turned green, well greener than it is usually, and he held his hand to his mouth to stop himself from throwing up.

"Dude, that's not funny, you know I don't eat meat!" he shouted at his snickering friend. At that moment, none other than Raven walked through the doors, with her hood down for once, and flew to the kitchen, not so much as glancing at anyone. She briskly walked to the counter top and started to open a sachet of her herbal tea.

"Morning Raven" Cyborg said politely (sort of) as he walked past her to join Robin on the couch and eat his rather meaty breakfast.

"Morning" Raven muttered quietly in response.

Beast boy swallowed and slowly edged his way closer to her. She gave him a side way glance and he gave her one of his trademark grins.

"Hey Rae, what's up" he asked half expecting a reply. She just looked back to her herbal tea, picked it up and hovered over to the corner of the room where she usually meditates.

"My name is Raven" she replied in her usual monotone voice before setting down her tea on the side table and preparing to meditate.

"Right" he agreed before dropping his head in defeat and dragging his feet to the couch to play on the game station with Cyborg. She opened one eye to watch him make his way over to the TV then gave a small sigh. _Stop it,_ she told herself then shook her head to get rid of the thoughts and carried on meditating.

The room was quite for a few moments, all except for Beast boys yells of defeat, Cyborgs loud victory dance and Robin shouting at them to keep it down. Raven ignored all of this and carried on meditating, until the doors whooshed open once again then she opened her eyes to see who it was.

"Oh good morning friend Raven, I have been on a search for you" Starfire tried to word normally.

"Why" Raven asked only slightly interested. Starfire stopped in her tracks and realised that she hadn't needed to search for Raven and simply done it from boredom.

"Umm" she hesitated her answer.

Meanwhile, Beast boy had given up playing video games and handed his controller to Robin, who was waiting patiently for his turn. He walked over to the kitchen and leaned on the side to watch Starfire and Raven (who had finished meditating and was now reading one of her ancient books). He sighed lightly, _why cant you just talk to her_, he thought to himself. Starfire flew away to join Robin in the "_shouts of victory_".

Cyborg seemed to just appear next to Beast boy and immediately started to taunt him after realising what Beast boy was staring at. "Oh my god, you like Raven, oh the shock" he mocked at a unimpressed Beast boy.

" I have no idea what your talking about" he replied in a calm voice.

" Oh come on dude, you haven't managed to take your eyes off her all morning"

" Would you keep your voice down!"

" Oops sorry lover boy" Cyborg said, trying his best not to shout from the rooftops. "Man why don't you just go talk to her. If it doesn't go well at least it's a nice day for a swim!" he grinned hinting towards the ocean that surrounded the tower. Even though the city was only about a mile away it would still take ages to get to dry land.

" I cant" Beast boy frowned absentmindedly.

" So you admit it" Cyborg replied excitedly.

" No I didn't mean that" he almost yelled but it was too late, he had already retreated back to the couch. _Damn _he thought to himself before going back to Raven.

She was still reading, her book was propped against one of her legs and her eyes were scanning every word, taking in every detail she could before moving on. She gently reached out and took the cup of herbal tea that was carefully placed on the table next to her. Finishing off what remained of it before resting it back onto the table. Not taking her eyes off the pages once.

As she held the delicate, old pages of her book she could feel someone watching her every move, she already knew who it was but instead of looking up to face him she decided to have some fun.

" Your staring" she said still refusing to look up. Beast boy panicked and turned to the countertop he was resting on to pretend he was doing something, but all he could see was a kettle, a toaster the cupboards on the wall and… yesterdays newspaper! It was the only thing there since Robin had taken today's. He grabbed it and spun back around to prop himself on the counter again and to face Raven. She had glanced at him once to see him frantically search for something… anything to prove he was not looking at her. She tried with all her might to stop herself from smiling, after all she didn't do smiling, but she still couldn't help a small smirk spread across her face.

He looked up from the paper to see if his clever plan worked, it didn't, but he saw something else that caught his attention. A smile, after all the years of telling stupid jokes, trying to get her to laugh or even smile and she finally was, sure it was a small one but it was one at least and it was created by him. Suddenly he had a new found sense of courage and he slowly glided his feet over the red carpet and past the couch, who all its occupants were now watching him make a move, and clumsily sat down next to Raven who was now a little nervous, but couldn't figure out why.

He swallowed hard then turned his whole body to face Raven, though he did not look her in the eyes. She too did not make any attempt to look him in the eyes.

"Uh, Raven"

"Yeah"

"There's something I've wanted to say for a while now… well.." He hesitated for minute which caught her attention and she looked directly into his eyes, forcing him to look into hers too. As indigo eyes met dark green eyes he started to speak again, still totally unaware that he was being rooted on by the other three titans watching from a safe distance, no one took Ravens powers for granted. He took in a deep breath.

"Raven, I…" He started but was cut short by the alarm sounding.

_**BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP**_

" DAMNIT" he shouted out, witch knocked back Raven a little so Beast Boy apologised and offered her a hand up. A loud sigh of disappointment from the couch was heard and they turned to see three faces staring at them. They quickly scattered and Robin went to the computer near the window to see who it was.

"Someone's broken into the docks!" he said in a somewhat surprised tone, well the docks were not really a main target for thief's anymore. Beast boy, in an attempt to impress Raven, ran up to the back of the couch and leaped over it with surprising agility, to join Robin but failed to remember that the coffee table was in front of it and he tripped over it and landed on his front. A little dazed he got up rubbing his head only to meet his friends shaking their heads at him.

"Titans, Go" Robin yelled as he lead them to the docks to find this new 'villain'.

Little did they know that one of the team members were already quite familiar with this new intruder…


	2. Family Resemblance

**Brother's**

**Chapter 2: Family Resemblance**

Upon reaching the docks, Robin noted that only one of the warehouse doors had been broken into and there seemed to be no movements inside. He signed for everyone to enter (except for Beast boy who was slacking behind because of his ban from the T-car for awhile. Apparently Tofu and upholstery don't mix). Robin decided on the surprise attack, so he led everyone to the battered doors and signalled them to burst in.

"Stop where you are!" he shouted to the supposedly unsuspecting villain. However what awaited the titans was the most unbelievable sight they could have imagined. Leaning on a wooden post with his broad arms crossed, seemingly waiting for them was a male, about their age (17 to 19), that looked remarkably like... Beast boy. He stood much taller, however, about 5,9 with darker green hair and eyes. His complexion was slightly lighter than our changeling and he did not have a small fang poking out of his bottom lip like him either. His hair was in a similar style but cut shorter. His face seemed more matured and he was wearing khaki trousers and a tight, black muscle top with a black shirt and two silver dog tags. He was noticeably more muscular than Beast boy too and even through his top it was easy to outline a toned stomach and trained physiche.

'_This may take awhile_' Raven thought to herself eyeing the figure. He seemed to notice this and he gave her a grin and a wink, which shocked her a little and made her stare at him, mouth agape. He smiled again before turning to the other shocked titans.

"Finally," he said causing more aggravated stares. "Took you long enough to show didn't it? Hmm... but I see one of you is missing... Tell me, Where is Garfield?" he questioned in a low, confident voice obviously referring to Beast boy. He raised his eyebrow to the leader, who numbly replied.

"Garfield? How do you... why have you..." Robin asked momentarily stunned. Shaking his head and regaining his cool of which he so rarely lost, he began to angrily shout to the look alike. "I mean, who.."

"Who are you?" Raven interrupted, visibly loosing her patience with the two. This rewarded her another flirtatious glance, making her blush slightly. Luckily though, her hood covered it and she regained her composure quickly. Before he could answer he was interrupted, this time by the missing titan.

"Hey Dudes, what'd I miss?" He panted upon entering, hunching over with his hands on his knees fighting for breath. His expression soon changed from exhausted to shocked and then anger in record timing, as he saw the intruder. "Caine," he growled aggressively, going into his battle stance.

"Brother," Caine replied simply, grinning. Everyone returned to their previous bafflement, concerning the new character, who was apparently Beast boys brother!

"Uh, I take it you guys know each other?" Cyborg butted in and was returned with an annoyed sideways glance by Beast boy and an elbow in the side by Raven. Starfire, in an attempt to make everything clearer, also decided to interfere.

"Please Beast boy, the one you call Caine is your sibling?" She was answered with a stiff nod. Caine looked from his brother to the rest of the group and took a few steps towards them, which Beast boy took as a threat and lowered himself into a more intimidating stance.

"Don't tell me you haven't mentioned me to your friends, Garfield." Caine replied sarcastically. "Please forgive me and my brother. My name, as you may have guessed, is Caine and I am indeed Garfield's brother, although not in the way you would assume. I'm 17 and have just been released from prison and am in need of a place to rest. I thought who better to visit than my dear brother and his new 'team'. Deny me your home, however, and I will be forced to use other methods of persuasion to change your mind." This raised a few wary looks from everyone except, of course, his so called sibling.

"You're not welcome here!" Beast boy said harshly, so much so it surprised the rest of the group.

"It's a shame you feel that way, looks like I will have to resort to plan B."

"You will not harm my friends!" Beast boy yelled through gritted teeth, his face now flushed red with anger. This merely received a wicked grin and a sudden burst of energy from Caine as he leaped towards the ceiling and landed in a crouch position on a iron beam holding the warehouse together.

"TITAN'S GO," Beast boy yelled, jumping and transforming to an eagle before charging at Caine. Everyone turned to Robin who merely shrugged, therefore all joining the battle.

Although they had no idea what Caine's abilities would consist of, they assumed it would be similar to that of Beast boy's. They couldn't be sure though and so were warned by Robin to watch out for unexpected attacks.

Beast boys charge did nothing as Caine simply leapt over him and he was smashed into another iron beam. Caine simply landed on the ground, where he was met with Robin's skillfull martial arts. He punched towards Caine's head then chest with his other fist then kicked but Caine dodged all attacks and managed to trip Robin while he was on one foot. As soon as he was on the floor Caine grabbed a near iron bar and with the strength resembling that of a gorilla, wrapped it around the boy wonders arms. With one foot on Robin's back, to make sure he couldn't escape, he grabbed another and again tied it around his legs. The leader was now completely immobilised and it would take at least 15 minutes to free himself. That's about the time it usually takes to finish a battle, but he tried his best anyway.

Caine took one step back to admire his handy work, before being bombarded with green star bolts. This took him by surprise, though amazingly he wasn't injured just momentarily stunned. He glanced up to see a very green eyed, green fisted and very angry looking Starfire, he knew this was the source of the bolts and stood to his feet once more.

"Now was that really necessary?" he panted, glaring at the alien in front of him. He was answered with more star bolts heading his way, so with the speed of a cheetah, he swerved in and out of wooden boxes, trying to escape them. That is until he came to Cyborg, who was now standing right in his way. Cyborg lifted his right arm which was now in the form of a cannon. Caine looked worried for a split second, but then broke out into a menacing smile, signalling he had a plan.

He was now trapped between Starfire's bolts and Cyborg's sonic cannon, but still he continued to run toward the part mechanical being. The cannon then began to glow lighter, until a laser type beam shot out. Caine dodged it swiftly and then jumped onto the tinmans chest. Cyborg looked down at him to see a smiling face look back at him and to see Caine was gripping onto the main metal plate that was protecting the wires that lay in his chest. Cyborg went wide eyed and Caine's grin deepened. Then the Beast boy look alike ripped the slate clean off and pushed Cyborg to the ground by his feet, that at the time, were resting on his stomach.

Then Caine swung around, to face Starfire and held the plate in front of him when she tried to strike him again. The star bolt rebounded off of the metal and hit her instead. Being unprepared from the blow, she slowly shrunk to the ground, where she lay unconscious and was being tended to by Cyborg who was now useless in the fight due to his unprotected chest, which now had wires poking out.

Now it was Caine's turn to be unprepared for the wooden box that was thrown into his back. The weight and speed of the box knocked him over and he now lay on his front, on the floor. He pushed himself up, slightly dazed he then rose to his feet and turned round to see the hooded, half demoness staring back at him, with white eyes and black aura around her tightly clenched fists. He smiled at her mischievously and she could see that when he let his teeth show, he had exceptionally large canines. Maybe even, slightly bigger than Beast boy's.

"Let me guess, Raven. Right?" He asked edging his way nearer. Her heart was pounding ferociously, by now. She slowly backed away from him, until she felt herself being stopped by a wall. At this she panicked slightly and used her abilities to grab a nearby rock and surrounding it in the black aura, pound it into his chest pushing him away. He groaned slightly when it hit him and he took a few steps back. She used this to her advantage and teleported herself behind him, then pushed him into the wall, while holding his hands behind his back. He tried turning to her, but failed.

"I had a feeling you would be the hardest to persuade." he admitted trying not to let her hear the pain in his voice, from her holding him in this uncomfortable position.

"I'm flattered." She said sarcastically

"Don't you think, your all over reacting?" He asked in an attempt to distract her. "I mean, all I wanna do is stay for awhile."

She pondered at this for a second, '_Why does Beast boy have such a problem with him staying?_' She thought as her grip began to slacken. He felt this and also took advantage. In the base of around 2 seconds he whipped his hands out of her grasp and swung himself to the side of her before turning her around and pushing her into the wall. He pinned her against it by her wrists and pushed his body onto hers to make her stay still.

"Let. Me. Go." She growled, looking up at him angrily.

It was then that she noticed his eyes did not match, one was indeed the same colour as his hair but his left eye was a stunning blue.

"Already?" He asked, glaring at her fake sadly. "Come on, admit it. You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

She was taken aback by this and she glanced at him quizzingly. It took her a split second to realize he was flirting, then felt herself become annoyed by this. Until he gave her his flirtatious smile that, strangely, made her heart skip a beat. All the anger she had just felt was now replaced by panic and confusion, before she had a chance to reply to his earlier question, though she was suddenly freed and he was on the floor.

As he was smiling at her confusion, Beast boy, in the form of a goat had head butted his brother to the floor and was now on top of him, transforming back.

"Stay away from her!" He shouted at him in a remarkable rage. Then he changed into a wolf and bit down into his brothers arm. Caine let out a yell that was loud enough to wake Starfire up. In his pain, Caine found enough determination to kick the changeling off him and stand up. The wolf made a quick recovery and started to stalk his prey, that is until his prey did something drastic.

With blood everywhere, including his own clothes he stared at the predator hunting him. In drastic times call for drastic measures and he suddenly came up with an idea. All of the titans were now behind Beast boy in their battle stances, all except Raven who was still nearby recovering from breathlessness from being almost crushed between him and the wall. In a quick sweep, Caine picked up a seemingly sharp object that was laying a few inches away from him and darted for Raven. He took her by surprise when he came up to her and pulled her into him by her waist. Even more so when a very bloody arm came across her chest and up to her neck. She felt something cool touch the skin on her neck and then it dawned on her, she was a hostage!

She glanced down and saw a piece of shattered slate from the roof, in her attackers hand. The odd thing was, it was blunt and completely harmless. She furrowed her brow at this and turned her head to look at Caine. He simply smiled back and whispered into her ear slyly so the others couldn't see.

"Just play along."

She didn't know whether it was spare of the moment or that she felt sorry for him, but she did just that.

All the other titans felt sick to the stomach at this sight, especially Beast boy who had switched back to himself again. Robin decided to act fast as they all knew Raven couldn't use her powers in cases of lack of concentration and desperation such as this. He slowly made his way to the front of them all and decided to hear the ex-convict out. He was encouraged by the pleading look Beast boy gave him, as he passed him.

"Let her go."

"I will... just as soon as you all agree to let me stay." His voice was strained and his eyes were now glazed over due to the loss of blood.

"Why do you need to stay with us?" Caine stared at them all for a minute, wondering if he should answer truthfully. Eventually he decided there was no harm.

"'Cause I figured it was time to make it up with my brother," he answered sincerely, but this made him feel insecure so he added, "that and I had no where else to go." He grinned at their concerned faces.

"Why now?" A sorrowful voice from behind questioned. He stepped out of the way to show Beast boy standing tall, with a somewhat shaky hand running through his hair.

"Why not?" Came the simple, yet honest reply. They all looked at each other, then at Beast boy who eventually lowered his head and sighed.

"Fine!" He muttered loudly, "Just let her go, now." He said the last part louder and like a demand.

"Thank you." his brother said and instead of throwing Raven to the floor, like any other villain would have done, he released her slowly so she could regain balance. She didn't get it straight away and stumbled backwards, only to be caught by his sturdy arms and helped up once more, much to the suspicion of Beast boy. After gaining lost balance she made her way toward the fellow titans, who were all to eager to greet her and make sure she wasn't injured. Of course, Beast boy beat them all to it and he sprinted toward her and enveloped her in a tight embrace. One she didn't shake off straight away.

"Are you okay, Raven?" Beast boy said slightly embarrassed when he released her. She saw this and gave him a rare smile to reassure him.

"Yes, thank you Beast boy," she said. She was actually relieved when she saw the great grin he gave her, for the first time, since they left the tower. He hugged her softly again before pulling away, blushing furiously. She was too.

Soon it was followed by everyone else and she began to feel uncomfortable with all the affection and questions thrown at her.

"Yo, Rae you okay? He had that thing right against your neck!" Cyborg (who had now fixed the plate back onto his chest) said when they reached her.

"You don't say." Came her sarcastic remark, that of which he just brushed off.

"Friend, he did not harm you in anyway?" Starfires innocent voice asked.

"No, I'm fine Star."

"You sure you don't need any medical help?" Robin asked professionally.

"No, I said I'm fine." Raven replied impatiently, backing away a little. She hated being the centre of everybody's attention. Then they decided they should just take her word for it.

In the distance Caine had staggered over to the entrance holding his wound tightly and picked up a rucksack the titans failed to notice, when they came in. Throwing it over his back, he stumbled to where they all were and, still a small distance away, decided to make his presence known again.

"Hey!" he called earning him everyone's attention.

"I don't suppose anyone knows first aid?" He asked holding up his bloodstained arm.


	3. Good Night

**Brother's**

**Chapter 3: Good Night**

The ride home was almost silent, even though Beast boy had been allowed back into the car by Cyborg, still he said nothing. He was watching Raven, as she flew above, yet slightly right of, the T-car. He wondered why she had insisted on flying home after she healed Caine's injury to a simple scar. Sure it was a little crowded, but she could have easily slipped in. '_She must still be upset by __**him **__pinning her to the wall_' he thought, well, more hoped. He cringed at the memory.

When Cyborg finally reached the tower and pulled into the garage, everyone wasted no time in exiting the car to question the new arrival further. All except Beast boy, who quietly made his way inside, cursing under his breath. Starfire was the first to start.

"Please friend, how long do you wish to stay with us?"

Raven shook her head, she had never been able to understand Starfire's will to accept and trust someone so easily. Only an hour ago they were fighting and now she calls him 'friend'. She snapped out of her thoughts to see his reply.

"Uh, I'm not really sure yet, but it wont be too long." He smiled reassuringly. She simply nodded at his answer and stepped aside for Cyborg.

"Y'know, you speak real good for an ex-convict." He said standing tall, obviously trying to intimidate. Caine simply ignored his attempts and stepped around him, then turned to face them all again.

"Thanks." Was his smug reply, as he gave them one of his big grins, similar to Beast boy's but a little tamer. Raven continued to watch in silence, her hood still pulled up over her head to hide the short violet hair she sported. Robin then came over in his leader mode and asked suspiciously,

"So, why were you in jail anyway?" Everyone fell silent as his expression changed to mildly irritated. He inspected their faces and then, upon realising the seriousness of the matter, calmly smiled at Robin and walked past him briskly to the car. He opened the right back door and pulled his rucksack from the floor, dusting it off slightly before slipping it over one shoulder. He then shut the car door and proceeded back to the awaiting titans, again passing them by to open the door that led to inside their home. He smirked a little at Robins accusing stare before facing them with one hand on the door handle.

"Shall we?" he asked, before opening it and smiling at Raven's amused expression.

* * *

Beast boy glared at Caine when he walked into the living room, with the others. 

"…And this is the kitchen/living room." Cyborg finished with a proud smile. He had just showed Caine the basic rooms of the giant house (including Raven's room which he made clear that should **Never **beentered, without permission) and he seemed impressed. Raven had come in a little earlier, tired of the tour and was seated at the end of the couch. Beast boy walked quickly over to her, from his place at the kitchen and sat unnecessarily close to her. She noticed this but decided to let it go. Caine also noticed this and raised an eyebrow at his brothers insecurity. '_So he likes her! That explains it._' He grinned wickedly to himself for a moment. He spoke up again.

"Wow impressive, you guys really got a nice place here, huh?" At this, Cyborg grinned, Starfire beamed and Robin simply nodded. He returned his gaze back to the two on the red horse shoe shaped couch. He strolled over confidently, placing the bag on the opposite end to where they were sitting. Reading their body language he could tell they weren't a couple. Raven sat upright with her hands resting on her legs, which would prevent any contact. She wasn't as relaxed as she was earlier and seemed a little on edge. Beast boy also looked tense, sitting with his back against the chair instead of slouching and the hand closest to Raven shaking a little as he lifted it to the back of the couch, deciding not to, a few moments later and rubbing the back of his head nervously before replacing it across his stomach.

He smiled as they both looked to him, Raven's face emotionless as always and BB's angry stare. He sat as the others came to join them. Cyborg flopped down in between him and Beast boy, Starfire in between him and Cyborg and Robin on the arm chair a few feet from Raven.

"Sooo…" Caine started, breaking the awkward silence. This rewarded him with everyone's attention, so he continued. "What'd you guys wanna know?" He asked, sitting back and resting his right foot on his left knee. He smiled again as they all looked at each other, then to Beast boy, who was now gritting his teeth in frustration. Raven, oddly enough, was the first to break the tension.

"So I'm guessing by the uniform and dog tags, you're in the army?" She asked, trying to read the information engraved on the silver resting against his black shirted, chest. Everyone turned eagerly towards him again, awaiting the response. Robin raised an eyebrow, mentally kicking himself for not noticing earlier. Caine's smile dropped slightly, but was still there.

"_Was_ in the army." He corrected, running his hand over his short-ish shaven haircut. "At least for about a year or so."

"Yeah, until you got kicked out!" Beast boy snarled, clenching the hand resting on stomach and somewhat shocking everyone with the authority his voice held, especially Raven. Caine's grin grew at his ability to bother him with just a few simple words. Robin turned serious suddenly, sitting forward and propping his chin on his fist and hand.

"Why'd you get kicked out, Caine?" Robin spoke in his intimidating, leader tone. Not affecting Caine in the slightest, he too sat forward and rested his hands on his knees, the left of which he had now taken his foot off of. His voice now more of a whisper.

"Because, Robin, I was too much of an animal!" He said the last part a little louder and he sat back into his chair, resuming his position. He glanced at Raven and grinned, showing the tips of his four reasonably sharp canines. Beast boy at seeing the action jumped to his feet, ready to pounce on his brother and tear him limb from limb. He was stopped however by a very concerned Starfire holding him back. Caine had shown no intension at moving to defend himself, much to his annoyance.

"Please friend, we must not fight with our guests. Especially if they are our members of family." She reasoned with him trying to calm him down.

"Yeah, dog," Cyborg also stood taking hold of his arm. "the dude's just messin'. Chill." Raven also made a move to stand, but was stopped by Robin, who didn't want their team mate to get overwhelmed. She reluctantly relaxed back down into her seat. Beast boy turned and saw this and it immediately made him feel better knowing Raven was going to comfort him. He didn't let it show though, as he glared at Caine again before shaking the hands off him and walking to the kitchen.

"While we're on the subject of… animals," Cyborg announced, sitting back down along with Starfire. "what's with the powers?"

"Agreed," Starfire declared, showing enthusiasm for the topic, "although you are the brother of Beast boy, you failed to show any signs of the 'morphing'" Everyone, minus Beast boy, became interested in the conversation once more.

"Well, that's because I cant morph." He explained calmly and confidently. "I have all the instincts an animal holds, all the abilities each have. Speed, agility, strength… I can even somewhat fly! But I don't have the same 'power' as Garfield. This is a good thing though, 'cause I don't have to change into separate animals, it means I can combine advantages. For instance, I can have the speed of a cheetah and the strength of a tiger." He said, his blue eye glistening with mischievous hints. At the last part he winked at Raven, causing a blush. This emitted a low growl from the changeling.

"Awesome!" Cyborg declared. Starfire clapped and spoke of approval, Raven smiled at him a little, (luckily not being seen by Beast boy) and Robin simply nodded in understanding.

"My name's Beast boy" a scratchy voice from the fridge was heard, changing the atmosphere completely. Caine raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"My name is Beast boy. Don't call me Garfield!" Beast boy said sternly, approaching everyone again, wiping his mouth clean from tofu he had just snacked on. He stopped next to the edge of the couch next to Raven. '_Trying to protect her from me, Garfield…no chance._' He then simply smiled.

"Sure thing, 'Beast boy'" he replied, using his fingers as quote captions. Beast boy scowled at this.

"Yo, mind me askin' why you two are always at each others throats?" Cyborg asked a little concerned. Beast boy and Caine continued to stare at each other, neither breaking eye contact, until Beast boy thought it time to answer.

"Its getting late, we should probably go to bed." He said flatly. The titans nodded and yawned in agreement.

"Little dude's right, I gotta go power down." They all headed into the hallway, Caine grabbing his bloodstained rucksack and heading through the grey metallic doors along with everyone else. It then occurred to them that nobody had assigned Caine to a room yet, he seemed to notice too, as he began inspecting them to see who to ask. Of course, he settled for Raven.

"Don't suppose you got room for one more, Rae?" He asked, playfully wriggling his eyebrows. Everyone was stunned and expected her to send him through the closest window, but to their surprise, she didn't have a chance. She again blushed at his flirting, but before she could say anything, Beast boy stepped in between them, facing his brother, who was a little taller than him and Robin for that matter. He muttered through gritted teeth.

"Her name is Raven and it's the last door on the right, just after our rooms." He scowled. Caine stared at the green boy for a moment, squinting his green eye, before smiling arrogantly.

"Okay, thanks Bro," He ruffled BB's hair, causing another low, aggressive growl to escape his mouth. "So I suppose I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said turning to face the other somewhat worried expressions.

"Uh yeah, see you in the morning and don't be a late sleeper. You're gonna have to work as hard as us if you're staying here!" Robin exclaimed, letting Caine know that he was indeed the leader of the group.

"Night y'all. Meet ya at breakfast!" The darker skinned and oldest titan stated, before walking along the corridor and parting with Robin, as they reached the end. Starfire was the next to part ways.

"Goodnight friends! I will also meet with you the morning of tomorrow."

"Night Star" Beast boy and Raven said in unison, causing him to turn to her and smile. Raven couldn't help but send a ghost of a smile back. Caine, for some reason also smiled, a pure smile instead of his taunting innocent one. Even so, he decided to interrupt them again.

"So, since I'm passing, would you like me to walk you to your room, Miss?" He said taking her hand and bowing to her slightly. Raven was caught a little off guard and wasn't sure what to do, this was Beast boy's brother and even though she liked how much he insisted on flirting with her, she _really_ didn't want to upset BB or make him annoyed. She really did like the way Caine was treating her though, even if he was a bit to forward. It had been so long since someone paid her _this_ kind of attention, In fact the last person who did turned out to be a lying, cheating dragon. She thought back to how Beast boy had been there to comfort her and how she had done the same with Terra.

"Uh, s-sure" She stammered looking away before BB could say or do anything. She started to walk the opposite way the others had gone, looking downwards towards the dark cold floor of similarly dark corridor leading to the teenager's rooms. Caine held back a moment, not long enough for Raven to notice but long enough to taunt his Brother some more before bed. Careful not to give him a chance to strike, but close enough to whisper, he leaned down to BB's left pointed ear.

"Bet I can get her to moan _my_ name before you do!" He smirked at his brother's growing wide eyes, before sprinting off to join her. Beast boy stood there mouth agape, fists clenched, total rage filling inside him. '_How __**dare**__ he even think of my Raven in that way!_' He mentally shouted as he watched the two turn the left corner that lead to her, Beast boy then Caine's rooms. He decide it best not to follow, since he would probably tear Caine apart if he even offered a goodnight handshake. Besides it was too early for him to turn in anyway, instead he spun around to the large, automatic doors to the living area. As the doors opened with their dull swish he glanced back, eyes full of sorrow, to where Raven and Caine had disappeared from sight.

"Good night, Raven" he said quietly in a soft voice, before sighing sadly and entering the empty lounge.

* * *

Raven still felt guilty about leaving Beast boy standing there, to watch as she and Caine strolled to her bedroom. Right now though there were other more pressing issues at hand, he had offered to walk her to her room and, even though she had only known him a day, she had accepted, but why?. As they reached the dark girls door, she decided that she had been acting stupidly, blushing and stuttering. She wasn't being herself and so she decided to take control over the situation. Besides, she could have a bit of fun, after all she was free to her emotions after the whole Trigon incident, even if it had taken a while to get out of the habit of being so emotionless. Not that she still wasn't the same dry humoured, sarcastic, dark, quiet but caring person she used to be, its just that now… she had a choice. She was free. 

"I guess the journey stops here?" he said more than asked, when they reached her door he stopped and turned to face her (well, more look down since she was now the shortest of the titans). His pale green features and very dark green hair had been enhanced by the dull lighting. It had done the same with her pale features, her indigo eyes and fiery red charka glistening.

"Yeah, I guess." she replied, noting her formally shut door. "I'll see you tomorrow." she said stepping into her room and facing round to close the door. Caine was looking in over her shoulder.

"I'll be sure to ask you for help, if my shower doesn't work in the morning." he said slyly, seeing the photo Starfire took of her when she was helping Cyborg fix the car, on her chest of draws, along with a few other pictures of her friends. Raven also acknowledged the picture and grinned at his dry attempt of an invitation.

"Y'know you can always ask Cyborg…" she said, smirking at a look of disgust flash across his face.

"Aww, but that's no fun!" He said, his face getting dangerously closer to hers and his blue eye glistening with mischief. "Just let me know if you need any help with yours…" he said, in a seductive voice barely above a whisper. By now he was only inches away from her face. He carried on, getting closer and closer until…

"Good night, Caine." She whispered before pulling away completely. Offering another playful smirk, she then shut her door, but still she could hear him protest outside.

"Tease!" he complained, smiling. He carried on walking along until he came to a door that said 'Guest' right where the corridor came to a stop. "I'm soo gonna get you back for that, tomorrow." he muttered, his grin not so innocent and playful. He then walked through the door, bag still in his hand, and set about going to bed, all the while planning his revenge.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the long time since the last update. Computer problems. Just to avoid confusion heres some info on the characters... Thank's to all who reviewed! 

Cyborg: 19... 6,4

Robin: 18... 5,10

Starfire: 18... 6,0

Raven: 17... 5,7 (aww, shes the shortest now)

Beast boy: 17... 5,8

Caine: 17 (unknown whos older between him and BB)... 5,11


	4. Morning Thought's

**Brother's**

**Chapter 4: Morning Thought's**

Caine hastily awoke, to an extremely bright room and grunted in pain at the light and instinctively covered his sensitive eyes. Glancing around he found the source of his pain to be blinding rays of sunlight, seeping through the far window and he cursed himself for not closing the blinds last night. He laid back for a second, resting on the warm, soft pillow before scanning the room for a clock of some sort. Unsuccessful in his search he closed his eyes again, mentally preparing for the day. Eventually his eyes snapped open and he jolted upright, sitting on the edge of the creamy coloured bedspread. Admiring his surroundings momentarily, he noticed how incredibly empty the large room was. The furniture consisting of a single bed, chest of drawers, built in wardrobe and small desk with a wooden chair. The chosen colours blended well with each other, as most of the furniture was a chocolate brown, the walls were a simple cream and the carpeted floor a lighter brown.

This, of course slightly clashed with his pastel green skin and short, dark forest hair. He squinted his more sensitive green eye as the other piercing blue one, as always, glistened with an almost frightening intensity. At first glance it is easy to mistake it as white, it seemed almost inhuman. Looking down at himself, in only his white boxers, he decided to test the shower. His body was a slim yet muscular build, with a perfectly toned stomach and chest. His arms and legs also held obvious strength and wasn't as small as Robin's and Beast boy's, but not as bulky as Cyborg. He resembled that of a lightweight boxing champion, after all he had the speed. His hair was almost black, but in the sunlight, one could detect the dark green under layer. It was short cut, but still enough to bury you fingers into, slightly shorter than BB's. As he stood and stretched his arms forward hunching slightly, a tattoo could be detected on his smooth back, in between his shoulder blades. It was a single red rose, surprisingly complementing his unusual skin tone, with thorns running along the sides of the wavy stem. It seemed to match his personality perfectly. A beautiful creation at first glance, but dangerous if you got too close. He was also a bit of a romancer himself but, like the rose, the romance was soon to die and move on and as always the victim was left with nothing but thorns.

Walking over to the chest of drawers, he leant down and swiped up the rucksack leaning against the wooden frame. Unzipping it and rummaging about the random items of clothing, he finally settled on something and strolled over to the door. Shutting it behind him, he stepped across the hall to the vacant bathroom opposite and proceeded to run himself a warm shower, smirking slyly to himself at the oncoming day.

Beast boy nearly fell out of his bed in shock at the excessive knocking. Loud metallic bangs were heard coming from the direction of his door, so he hesitantly threw off his blue blankets, onto the dark emerald carpet and against a lighter coloured green walls. He was certainly in no mood to be awakened so rudely, having spent most of the night on the couch, his back seemed to agree. This was soon fixed with a merciless stretch providing clicks from his bones, now he was wide awake… well, close enough.

"Come on BB. Robin says you've had enough beauty sleep to last you a week! _Not that it would help."_ Cyborg took care at mumbling the last part, but it was not missed by the green shape shifter, after all he was half animal. Storming to the door, he swung it open to meet his best friends grinning face.

"HEY! I heard that! Sensitive ears remember?" Beast boy ranted, but only playfully as he was smiling half heartedly. Cyborg gazed round the unbelievably messy, teenaged boy's room and was met with something he had seen many times but now made him suspicious. Sitting on an oak desk against the left wall, he saw a photo of Beast boy and his parents before they had died. The first thing he thought about was that Caine was not there but that wasn't the thing that confused him. Neither parent of the brother's had hetero-chromia (two different coloured eyes) like Caine. He thought this odd as it was usually inherited. He made a mental note to ask about it. Beast boy looked confused when his friend spaced out, so he followed Cyborg's gaze. Glancing towards the 'Green Day' clock among the many other items of junk resting on his desk, he saw what time it really was and groaned. " Besides its only, like, 9am, what'd ya wake me up for?"

"Don't shoot the messenger." He heard the mechanical being laugh in response, as he started rummaging through piles of washing scattered throughout the reasonably sized room and then heard his door shut. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself when the laughter faded along with footsteps in the direction of the common room. Eventually finding his usual attire, he quickly dressed and fled the room to see his team mate's, one in particular.

**A few hours earlier**

Raven awoke from her slumber, sharply opening her eyes and virtually jumping out of bed, quickly regretting it. As she stood beside her bed, in the near darkness of her room, lit only by the small window to the right of her bed, she flashbacked at the previous afternoon's encounter's. She swallowed, wishing she never woke up. _I… __**flirted **__with Beast boy's brother? _She thought, feeling a sickly feeling of guilt and regret in the pit of her stomach. _Why?_ She internally asked herself, spending a few silent still minutes thinking deeply, searching for her answer. She exhaled loudly when she received no such reply.

Trying not to breathe too much into it, she briskly walked to her closet and set about finding her clothes, quickly changing from her leotard she still wore. Getting ready for another challenging day, she walked to her bathroom that she had convinced Robin to build for her and one for Starfire, after finally reaching breaking point of sharing with 3 boy's. Quickly preparing she exited and thought about meditating in her room, but deciding to spend her few free hours with no-one around in the living room, meditating in front of the window to view the various colours of the sunrise. _I hope Caine leaves me alone today…_


End file.
